The New Kid
by RoCkInCuTiEeM
Summary: YOU are the new kid om the block and YOU decide what happenes to you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the kid, who is you! Hi! This is my first KND fic where it's like with you in it. I hope you like it!  
  
Title: The New Kid Author: PoTCLuva Rating: PG for some violence, in later scenes and maybe some lovin! (For now. It might go up later. I don't know what's gonna happen in it yet!)  
  
Ch.1 You are the new 10 year old on the block. You just moved from Russia. You start school the next day. You are very scared and feeling lonely already. You decide to take a walk around the neighborhood. You spot a huge mansion and a nice looking tree house. There are numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 on it. I wonder what the numbers are for? You think to yourself. You shrug and continue your walk.  
  
Meanwhile. TDCFDTL look out the window when they see you looking at their mansion. "It looks like we have a new kid in town. Hopefully they go to our school!" the say in monotone with an evil grin on their faces.  
  
The next day you walk alone to your school. You see a lot of kids walking together. They point at you and snicker. You feel lonelier than ever!  
  
The KND see you looking lonely. "Aww! I feel so bad for that new kid." Says Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbah 3. "Yes well, everyone has one of those days." Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbah 1 said. " Yea, I know, so lets go talk to them!" Numbah 3 said.  
  
You see a bunch of kids that look friendly. One looks back at you waving. " Hi!" she says. "Wanna hag out with us?" Do you go to hangout with that girl and her friends or stay alone and find others in your class?  
  
Well that's it! I hope you liked it! I know its short and kinda dumb but that was the first thing that came to my mind. I just started school and are already crammed with homework so I will write when I can. The more reviews that faster I write! E-mail me the answer 2 the question @ potcluva@yahoo.com. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I own nothing. I never got any responses so I just decided what path you chose by myself.  
  
Ch.2  
  
You think to yourself for a little bit. You really want to make new friends so you won't be lonely. 'That girl seems friendly,' you think to yourself. You look at the other four kids that seemed to be her friends. You look at one of the boys and think, 'that one looks cute!' "Sure!" you finally say. You walk over to her and her friends. All of you say nothing and just look at each other for a little bit. The bell rings just as the friendly Asian girl opens her mouth. You look confused. At your school in Russia, no bells ever rang. "When the bell rings it means you have to go to your class." The Asian girl tells you. You walk in with her and her friends but you get stopped by a lady who calls your name. "Hi there!" she said. "My name is Mrs. Medepe. I am here to help you learn more English. Everyday at 1:00 we have lessons okay?" she says in Russian. "Okay," you reply. " I will walk you to your class." Mrs. Medepe walks you to your class. You arrive to your class. You spot the Asian girl and all of her friends scattered across the room. " I would like to introduce a new student to our class," the teacher began. She says your name and to tell a little about yourself. "Hello," you begin. " I just moved 'ere form Russia." You continue. "Haha! Don't you mean from Russia? Learn correct English!" a tall boy with short brown hair said. "Hey! Tha's not very nice! Didn't you 'ere her? She's from Russia you idiot!" an angry voice growled. You look to see it was a blonde haired boy with an over sized orange hoodie. He smiles at you. "There's no need for that kind of talk Wallabee." The teacher said looking at the blonde haired boy. "You, Gerard, you have no right to insult her because she is still learning English. If I hear another insult from anyone including Gerard and Wallabee, I will send you to the principals office!" At lunch you didn't see that Asian girl or the boy called Wallabee or the rest of their friends anywhere so you sat alone at an empty table. A minute later, Wallabee, the Asian girl and the others walk into the room. The Asian girl sees you, smiles, and waves. She and her friends come towards you. "Hi! Is it okay if we sit here with you?" You were about to answer when that mean boy Gerard and what you guessed were his friends started towards you. "Move it Kids Next Door." They said in monotone. The others didn't budge. Then Gerard spoke up, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was in a bad mood this morning. Lets start over okay? Can my friends and I sit with you?" Who do you want to sit with? The Kids Next Door or The Delightful Children From Down The Lane?  
  
Please answer the question by e-mailing me at potcluva@yahoo.com. Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the sooner I write when I have time! 


End file.
